Cats, Cracks and Outbacks
by Kedifos
Summary: Its like a permanent sleepover - one shot starring Thor and Loki.


**Cats, Cracks and Outbacks**

**Summary: Its like a permanent sleepover.**

**I thought it would be interesting to experiment with Loki. I'm not really too fond of him but I'm a sucker for family fun.**

* * *

><p>Pancakes.<p>

That was the first thing that woke him from his sleep - pancakes. Coming from somewhere. After a few moments he gathered himself and reluctantly stood, drawing out a long, tired breath as he held his pounding head. After a blink, he glanced at his surroundings. He noted with relief that the windows were left ajar. Beams of cloudy gold seeped into the room, illuminating the oddly familiar furniture around him. To his left were two clothes drawers, in fair condition, accompanied by an assortment of other random items that were stacked upon them. An odd looking lamp stood on a nearby nightstand. Loki inspected it at closer range. Where had he seen this before?

He turned to his right and looked past the fading white bedsheets and spotted a large cupboard. He felt no need to search; probably just full of useless junk. The curtains had been drawn back. Again, the sunlight pierced through, bringing the cool air with it. His first few steps were expectantly dizzying. The floor, though, was cool underfoot - which was comforting. Loki had felt exceptionally hot since his wake. He made his way over to the door and pulled on it's silver handle. It opened effortlessly.

The smell wafted from below. Oh, boy. That smelt good. Taking hasty steps, Loki's eyes scanned the new room quickly. The rich redwood underfoot creaked and groaned in an irregular pattern. Even then, everything seemed known to him. Almost..homely._  
><em>

The next thing he heard was humming. Human humming. The God descended the flight of stairs carefully, hand still clasped to his forehead. Walking through another corridor, the humming ended and Loki found himself in an unmistakeable living room.

_Thor's living room._

Yes, no doubt about it. This was Thor's house. Or rather, vacation house.

"Loki?" His discernible voice boomed in his head, "Are you awake?"

He sat awkwardly on the cushioned sofa. He fidgeted with his hands nervously. From the open doorway, his elder sibling flitted from either side of the counter. His cat watched Loki with a bright, watchful eye.

"Ah, so it is you. How is your headwound?"

Loki gingerly prodded his head. He came upon a particularly painful gash and winced. The hair surrounding was matted with what he assumed was blood. He saw Thor watching with a mix of passive curiosity and worry. His tone, however, was deceptively perky. It almost always was. Loki sat in silence.

Thor sighed. "It'll heal. Give it some time."

The blonde plopped a plate of pancakes onto his brother's lap; Loki caught it with unsteady hands. He mumbled his thanks before taking a bite out of a pancake (a well-cooked one, he had to admit). He was surprisingly hungry, but Thor just gave that commonplace grin and focused his attention to the outside world.

There was complete silence after that, save for the cat's odd purring. That's what he liked about Thor's house. It was quiet - always. Every movement and noise seemed to be muffled. Thor's house was strange.

Loki wiped his sticky hands on his pants. He stood, plate in hand, and made an attempt to move to the kitchen.

"Don't," Thor said. He didn't draw his head from the view. "you stay there, brother."

Loki complied and relaxed against the plush sofa. He watched the cat lap up the remainders of syrup. Thor's cat was strange, too.

A deafening silence ensued. Loki's blue eyes stayed fixated on the rug. He felt the need to say something, but what?

"What happened?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Thor seemed to shift. He traced an old scar before replying: "You were hit. With what I think was a rock."

"Where?" His voice was unbearably hoarse. It sounded pathetic.

"A few miles from here. I found you in the middle of the night. South, I believe."

Loki blinked, "Why?"

No response. It was clear the conversation was going nowhere. His head spun with information and searing pain, so he lay down instead.

"Is there anything to dull the pain with?"

His playful side seemed to spark. "Well, the pharmacist is just down the road."

Sigh.

Regardless, Loki stood and went to peer out the window. A desolate outback landscape stretched for miles in every direction. Thor was strange, too. Strangely...nice.

There was a clink and a thud. Thor had already poured himself a drink. Something alcoholic, probably.

"You can leave if you like," He began, licking his lips. He raised the glass to his lips and, after a few moments, set it down again, "there's not very much to do here. I wouldn't advise it, though."

"Obviously." Loki quipped, briefly fitting into his common demeanour, and Thor gave him that typical, knowing look. "Who would want to settle here?"

"Take a guess, brother."

The pain in his head came around again. He sat himself on a nearby chair and rested. He scratched at his shoulder in exasperation. The blonde shot a look of slight concern in his direction, but was stopped short by a smashing sound. He tapped his fingers against the window ledge in disappointment. They sat in a long, cold silence. Loki felt as if the air around him was dead.

"Why do you keep that..animal?" He piped up. The cat, now sitting contentedly on his owner's lap, stared. Thor smiled, "He keeps me company."

"But you're always working. He can't keep you company if you're never there,"

"And when I am there, he makes a good lap-warmer."

"I didn't realise you needed a lap-warmer in this weather, Thor."

The two exchanged looks. Loki looked away, busying himself with the interior. Another silence. Sometimes the god hated them silences. It always brought up the rigid tension between the two; it reminded him of things. Unpleasant things. His eyes flitted to the outdoors. The sky was a pale yellow. The wind blew small waves of red dust, watching them crash soundlessly to the dry floor again. A few shrubs rustled their bare arms in the breeze.

And then, beeping. Obnoxious, loud beeping. Thor took a peculiar card from his pocket and scowled. He muttered something about Stark and retreated upstairs. The cat, having been so rudely ejected from his place, attempted to sit on his brother's lap. Loki shoved him off. The feline shot imaginary daggers at the houseguest and departed.

Loki positioned himself on the couch again. It was surprisingly comfortable. Taking one last look at his surroundings, his eyes shut closed and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I like cats.<strong>


End file.
